Hunters International - The City that Bleeds
by WinJennster
Summary: Rick and Sean are cops that hunt human monsters, but they also get the real monsters. The one's that want to posses you, or drain your blood. A high profile murder puts them in the sites of a very high profile Vampire, and the brothers do their best to keep their heads above the tide of blood flooding the streets of Baltimore. (please see inside for more info about H.I. & this fic)


_This here is the first chapter of a new project from a group of folks on tumblr. It's huntersinternational dot tumblr dot com. It's Original Characters, set in locations around the world. While the Winchesters are not featured, it's set in SPN's 'verse, so those rules and monsters apply._

_Welcome to "The City That Bleeds" based in my hometown of Baltimore, Maryland, and starring my OC's Rick Gianotti and Sean Kelly. _

_I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading. There'll be an update on 11-23 (hopefully, still dealing with my other Big Bang as well)_

_Please check out the tumblr!_

* * *

"Oh that is just…that is just…ugh…disgusting."

Detective Rick Gianotti looked up and raised his eyebrow at the tall man standing over him, irritation obvious in his stare.

"Probably oughta get you a shower or somethin'."

"Ya think?"

Giggling like a child, Sergeant Sean Kelly winked down at Rick, amusement sparkling in green eyes. "Yeah, I think."

"I think you should think more often. Moron."

"Wasn't my idea."

"Didn't hear you arguing with me."

"Hey, you're the big bad detective. I was just followin' orders."

"Fuck you. Help me up asshole."

"Nope, ain't getting' that crap all over me, dude."

Rick pulled himself to his feet with a groan, shaking his hands to try and get some of the gunk off. "Goddammit, I hate fucking shifters! Always shedding their fucking skin everywhere and making a goddamn mess and," he held up the dark green and yellow tie he had on, "this _was_ a new tie! Ty's gonna kill me."

Sean chuckled. "Well, the body's salt and burned, so we're done here. Might as well go home and get cleaned up, dude."

"I just hope it was just the one. I don't need another shifter running around my town." Rick reached down and scooped up the salt container and dumped a healthy amount over the shifter's discarded skin. Sean then drenched the pile in gas and lit it. They both stood and watched it burn for a minute.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here. Baltimore's safe from monsters this fine night."

"You're a freak," Rick chuckled.

"Hey, respect your elders, asshat!"

"Yeah, yeah," Rick led the way out of the warehouse, still trying to clean shifter goo from his tie and hands. "I swear this stuff is like glue." Walking a little further, he stopped at a red classic car and popped the trunk. "I do not want to get in the Chevelle like this."

"Who the hell hunts in a suit anyway?"

"I came from work! I had a lead and didn't have time to change."

Sean smiled down at his work boots and jeans. "Lucky me, I came dressed for action and escaped unscathed. I will forever cherish the horrified look that graced your fair face when you slipped and fell in the shifter's goo. It was a beautiful thing, a beautiful thing indeed."

Glaring over the trunk lid as he changed his shirt, Rick took in the other man, still laughing at his misfortune. "You're an ass."

"I'm your big brother. It's my job to harass you heartily every chance I get. I expect the same, y'know?"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, just keep your eyes out so I can change my pants real quick, ok?"

His brother nodded, leaning up against his Jeep. "It's a lovely night out here in Northeast Baltimore, ain't it? No rain, temps not too bad, even the humidity's not to oppressive. Now, tomorrow night, when I'm in a patrol car chasing after my PO's, it'll be ninety degrees and eighty percent humidity, and everyone will be bitching and crime will be out of control and I'll be drowned in a flood of paperwork." His diatribe was interrupted by the slamming of Rick's trunk.

"Do not even talk to me about paperwork. I guarantee you I've done more paperwork this week then you've done in the last year!"

"Oh cry me a river."

Rick stuck his tongue out at Sean. "You going up Mom and Dad's Sunday?"

"Yup. First Ravens game of the season. You?"

"Yeah. I have off. Ty wants to go anyway, says he misses Mom's cooking." He pulled opened the door to the Chevelle. "I'm gonna head home." He paused, pensive, staring at the warehouse. "You ok, Sean?"

"Yeah."

"You sure? I mean, that's the first shifter since…"

"I'm fine, Rick." Sean's face darkened as he pulled the Jeep's door open. "Gonna head home. Get some sleep. Breakfast tomorrow, ok?"

"Sean…"

"Fine! I'm fine." He shut the door, and started the Jeep, the engine responding with a roar, and he pulled away from the warehouse, waving his goodbye through the open window.

Rick sighed, and lowered himself into the Chevelle. His ass hurt from where he'd slipped in the shifter's pile of disgustingness. He was very much looking forward to a hot shower.

Pulling out onto Eastern Avenue, he caught the exit for 95N. Flipping through the radio, he found some Led Zeppelin, and leaned back against the Chevelle's seat. He couldn't help staring out the window at the Baltimore skyline. It was so pretty at night, or in his case, just after three in the morning.

Rick was worried about Sean. He knew his brother only helped him out with the hunts because he felt he owed Rick, but hunting wasn't for Sean. Sean had a child, and a life of his own, and he knew the day would eventually come when he would tell Rick that he was done with hunting.

It would hurt, because they did everything together, but he couldn't blame him.

Hunting wasn't something you brought home to your family.

A short time later, he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment in White Marsh. Rick tiredly dragged himself out of the car. He'd worked a full day, chasing down the human kind of monsters, then three hours chasing that damn shifter. He was beat.

He let himself in quietly, dropping his gym bag just inside the door. He would deal with the mess that was his suit in the morning. The place smelled amazing, like cinnamon and garlic and butter. Ty must've cooked something wonderful. Rick found a covered bowl of curry and rice in the fridge and smiled. If he wasn't so exhausted, he would've eaten it right then. Instead, he just grabbed a Sam Adams and popped the lid, carrying it to the bathroom with him.

Sipping the beer, he stripped down and turned the shower on, letting the room fill with steam. Staring at himself in the mirror, he ran his fingers down the scar on his chest, remembering other monsters in other places.

He really shouldn't have had that much personal history at thirty-five years old.

Shower finished, he toweled off and walked, naked, into his room, and pulled back the sheets and comforter and crawled inside. A warm arm snaked around him, pulling him close. Rick smiled and rolled over.

"Hey," he whispered. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Soft chocolate brown eyes twinkled in the dimly lit room. "How many times do I got to tell you, you can wake me anytime, baby." Ty leaned forward and kissed him. "You smell good."

Rick returned the kiss, sliding his hand down to Ty's waist and pulling the other man closer. "Took a shower. Dinner looked good."

"It was. Katie came over. Brought pie from your mom." They were kissing slowly between words, and Rick was melting into the mattress, he was so tired. "You're exhausted. Go to sleep, baby. Just let go."

"Mmm," Rick mumbled, already halfway there, loving the feel of Ty's arms around him, and it didn't take long for him to slip away, warm, comfortable, and safe.

* * *

Friday morning found Sean and Rick meeting for coffee and cheap breakfast at Jimmy's in Fells Point. Rick was still pretty tired from the shifter hunt the night before, or earlier in the morning as it was, but this was their Friday ritual, and both of them hated to miss it.

Now that Rick was downtown, at HQ, and Sean had been promoted to Sergeant in the Western District, their Friday ritual had become a fairly rare thing. So if the opportunity was there, sleep be damned, they were getting together one way or the other. Beside, Rick had the day off, and was planning on going home and going back to bed after grabbing the items on Ty's grocery list.

Rick blew into his coffee cup, the steam fogging his glasses. Sean wasn't much more with it than he was, dark circles under his eyes.

"Maybe we should have skipped this, huh?"

"Nah, I'm good. Gonna go home and pass back out 'til Sarah gets home from school." Sean speared a forkful of eggs and shoved them in his mouth, staring out the window thoughtfully. "We coulda met for lunch though, y'know? Instead of getting up this early?"

"I gotta get groceries, and Ty's taking me out for dinner. Got a busy day ahead."

Sean smiled. "Aww, that's so sweet," he teased.

Rick blushed, but grinned just the same. "Shaddup."

"No, I mean it, what's it been? Three years, four? You're happy, and I'm happy you're happy."

"Yeah, tonight's our four year anniversary. And not sound like a total girl, but I got a sneakin' suspicion he's gonna propose." Rick stared down into his coffee, a little bit embarrassed by the admission. "He's been talking about kids and buying houses and shit. So I'm assuming that's what he's planning."

"How do you feel about that? Is this something you want?"

"I don't know man…I think so. I don't know." He rested his chin on his hand and stabbed idly at his breakfast, pushing the last of the home fries into a puddle of syrup.

"Well," Sean said with a sigh, "you'll have to tell me how it goes. I sorta live vicariously through you, y'know. Just minus the gay sex and all."

Rick snickered. "You could find someone too. You're not exactly unattractive, Sean. If we weren't related, I'd totally try and get in your pants."

"Dude. Just…dude. No. Not funny."

"Ha-ha, I know, you're so straight it's painful." He smiled at his brother, who was still trying to maintain his horrified expression. "Ty actually has a friend that would…"

"No. Stop. I'm good, I swear. I got Sarah, and that's enough for now, ok? Jeez." Sean shoved his plate away.

"Ty's friend is a girl."

"Stop!"

"Hey, I'm sorry. Sean, I was just teasing, I swear."

"I know, but I'm tired of it. Mom wants me to start dating again, she's got some chick from her church and I'm just…I'm not ready. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok, I'm sorry dude. Really."

"Yeah." They were both quiet for a while, finishing breakfast. The waitress came by and refilled their cups.

Rick didn't like this at all. It was happening more and more lately, this being at odds with Sean, and he hated it. It made him itchy. Sean was more than his brother, he was his tried and true best friend. They'd been through so much shit together, and he couldn't stand feeling like Sean was irritated with him.

"Hey, look, I really am sorry. It's none of my business. I just want you to be happy, y'know."

"I know. But I'm fine. I'm not ready to get back out there. I'm happy to just be Daddy and nothing else, ok? I don't need anyone else right now."

Raising his hands in surrender, Rick smiled, "ok, man, look I said I was sorry. I meant it."

"I know." Sean drained his cup. "So what about you? You ready for holy gay matrimony?"

"I don't know. I don't. I want to be ready to answer him, if he asks tonight, and I don't know what I'm going to say."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then there's your answer. Fuck it. Marry the guy." Sean's face turned serious. "Life's too short."

"I know." Rick finished his coffee and checked his watch. "I gotta go. I dropped my new tie off at the cleaners this morning and I gotta get that and some groceries and hopefully get a nap in somewhere. See you Sunday?" he asked as he stood, tossing some bills on the table.

"Yup. Gonna work on the heep tomorrow, so swing by with your baby if you wanna play in my garage."

"Yeah, maybe. She's due for an oil change."

Sean stood as well, gave Rick a brief hug, then they left the restaurant together, going in separate directions.

* * *

Ty and Rick had a lovely dinner at The Prime Rib, then went for a walk along the Harbor.

They walked along the water, talking softly, and holding hands, watching other couples and groups of friends enjoy the mild August night.

"Are you happy?" Ty asked quietly, as they strolled across the foot bridge in front of the Aquarium.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Very," Ty replied with a smile, bringing Rick's hand to his mouth for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rick smiled back. God, Ty was gorgeous. Taller than him, which was saying something, as Rick was about 6'3" and no slouch in the height department, with deep chocolate skin and beautiful deep brown eyes. Rick had been attracted to Tyrell Fisher the moment he met him at his friend and fellow officer JP Sallinger's house. They'd spent the evening talking quietly on the deck, sharing a plate of nachos while the rest of their friends yelled and carried on about the Ravens game.

Ty was a firefighter, a Lieutenant in a house on Eastern Avenue, and over the next few weeks, they kept running into each other at scenes in North Eastern District. Rick wanted to ask Ty out right from the start; but he'd recently been burned by another cop who led him on, then tormented him when he found out Rick really was gay.

So it took Ty actually coming out and saying, _hey, I'm gay and I like you, let's get dinner_. They moved in together six months later.

And now there they were, four years later, and Rick still didn't know what he wanted. He just knew he loved the man standing there with him.

They kept walking, ending up under the Seven Foot Knoll lighthouse. It was abandoned, the rest of the evening's pedestrians seemingly preferring the brighter lit side of the harbor.

As predicted, Ty went down on one knee and produced a black box from his pocket. There was a thin platinum band inside and he looked up at Rick with a smile.

"So here we are, four years later, and I'm more in love with you than ever." He took Rick's hand again in his own, and butterflies filled Rick's stomach. "So I have to ask. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every day next to you, and grow old with you. Richard John Gianotti, will you marry me?"

Rick felt like he was suffocating for a moment, but as he looked down at Ty, he knew. He knew what he wanted, and it was nothing to open his mouth and say "yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Ty's huge grin took over his whole face and he practically glowed as he gently slid the ring onto Rick's finger, carelessly dropping the box on the ground as he stood and swept Rick into a tight hug, pressing their lips together.

"Oh god, I thought you were gonna say no. I've been so fucking nervous all day, man. I was scared." He doesn't let go, clinging to Rick with everything in him. "I'm gonna make you so fucking happy, baby, you'll see. I swear it."

"I know," Rick whispered, praying to whoever was listening that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

They'd fallen asleep, sweaty and sated, tangled in each other and the sheets, and when Rick's phone started ringing, he groaned.

"Ignore it," Ty mumbled in his ear, sliding his big hand along Rick's hip and pulling him closer.

"Mmm," Rick answered intelligently, dropping back into a doze after the phone stopped ringing. He snuggled back into Ty, and the other man nuzzled into his neck and started snoring again.

The phone started ringing again.

"Dammit, you're off this weekend. What the hell?" Ty grumbled irritably.

"I dunno." Rick fumbled for the phone, not even checking the caller ID, answering the call with a growled, "Gianotti."

"_Rick. LT says all hands on deck."_

"I'm off, Dave."

"_Don't I know it. I am too. Red ball, brother, all hands on deck."_

That woke him up. A red ball was serious, usually with heavy press and media involvement. "What happened?" he asked, already pulling himself from the bed and mentally going through his closet. He grabbed underwear out of his dresser and headed for the shower, ignoring Ty's displeasured groan behind him.

"_They just found Councilman Connor's daughter face down in the Patapsco."_

"Fuck."

"_Fuck is right, it's a media circus down here, the mayor is screaming, the commish is screaming, people are freaking the fuck out and LT's calling in every-fuckin'-one."_

"Damn. Just what I need."

"_No kidding, and, dude, it's weird." _

Rick walked into the bathroom, blinking in the bright light. "Weird how?"

"_Her throat was torn out and there's like no blood in her body at all. ME says she's been completely drained. I'm tellin' ya, man, people are freaking out down here."_

Rick's blood ran cold as he stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes drawn to a very prominent fresh bite mark on his own neck. Only his was made in love.

No, he didn't need this. Not tonight, not ever.

No blood. Throat torn out.

Fuck.

Vampire.


End file.
